The Hidden Angel
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: 3rd in Angels series.Everyone has their secrets.Even Naruto and Itachi.But what happens when these secrets threaten to destroy life as they know it forever?Will Sasuke's sanity be strong enough to withstand all of this?Or will he loose his grip on reality
1. 1 One Persons Nut Job Is Another Persons

**Warnings: By now I think you know what to expect**

**Song: 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 1 One Person's Nut job Is Another Person's Father

"See ya tomorrow Jiraiya," Naruto said. "My shift's ended." "Have a nice day Naruto," Jiraiya said. "And don't forget to ask Sasuke to do that favor for me."

"Yeah yeah you old perv," Naruto said leaving the store. "I still don't see how Sasuke wearing bunny ears, no shirt, and holding a sign that says 'Visit Barnes & Noble' will help attract costumers."

'Its been two weeks since that whole incident with asylum and things are finally starting to get back to normal,' Naruto thought. 'Well, as close to normal as could possibly be after all this. Cause now that we know the secret behind Akatsuki Co. we get to work there. The pay is so good that I quit my jobs at Toys 'R' Us and McDonald's. Plus with all these new friends I'll never feel lonely again.'

"Hello Naruto," a male voice said as Naruto passed an alleyway. "Who's there?!" Naruto said panicked. "How do you know my name?!" "Relax Naruto it's just me," the man said as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Kabuto!" Naruto said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in years. How's dad been?" "He's good," Kabuto said. "I heard you got into some trouble with one of his clones." "Yeah," Naruto said. "Damn thing tried to rape my boyfriend."

"I'll have to tell Orochimaru that when I return," Kabuto said. "So anyways, the reason I'm here is to pass on a message." "What message?" Naruto asked. "When are you coming home?" Kabuto said. "We miss you. Plus with our enemies teaming up Orochimaru might not have much longer to live."

"You know I can't leave school," Naruto said. "I won't be able to help if don't graduate. Besides, what's the point of doing all that work if I just drop out?" "But Naruto we need you," Kabuto said. "Orochimaru doesn't have much time left to live." "Look, summer recess will be here in a few weeks," Naruto said. "I'll visit then. I promise."

- - - -

"Itachi, I'm bored un," Deidara whined. "How much longer do we have to follow this kid?" "He's not just some kid," Itachi said. "He's an elite Venom agent. Now will you quit whining!"

"Fine," Deidara said. Then a few minutes later. "Hey Itachi," Deidara said. "What now Deidara," Itachi said. "It's that Naruto, un?" Deidara said pointing toward Naruto as he excited Barnes & Nobles. "Yeah it is," Itachi said. "He must have a part time job or something. Wait a minute. Why is he talking to that agent? Let's get a closer look."

Sneaking over ever so silently they managed to get close enough to get part of the conversation. "Orochimaru doesn't have much time left to live," Kabuto said. "Look, summer recess will be here in a few weeks," Naruto said. "I'll visit then. I promise." "Interesting," Itachi said as he watched the blonde walk away. "Should we tell Tsunade, un?" Deidara asked. "No," Itachi said. "Lets see how this plays out."

- - - -

"Naruto where were you?!" Sasuke said as Naruto walked into the training room. "Chill Sasuke," Naruto said. "I just had to stay after school for something." "Liar!" Sasuke said pointing a finger accusingly. "Kakashi told us that he's been covering for you! Now where have you been?!"

"Fine I'll tell you the truth," Naruto said. Just don't freak out on me okay? I was at my job at Barnes & Nobles." "Why would you lie about something like that?" Kiba said. "It's not that ba-" "What did I tell you about getting a job!!" Sasuke screamed. "You're barely passing and you decide to get a job!! What for?!"

"Dude chill," Kiba said. "It's not that bad. Naruto always had a job. His entire life. He's always passed. Dude you sound like you're his mother." "Kiba!" Shikamaru said. "Nah it's okay Shik," Naruto said.

"I've gotten over my parent issues a long time ago. And Kiba lay off Sasuke. He believes that if you get a job then you loose your soul. Now lets train sometime before I get become an old man." "Your right," Kiba said. "You and Shika train spar while me and soul boy over here spar."

"Hey!" Sasuke said. "You sure you're okay?" Shikamaru asked once they were out of earshot. "Yeah I'll be fine," Naruto said. "Especially once summer recess comes." "Going on one of your mysterious European trips again?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah," Naruto said.

**A/N: Fabulous! I can't believe I'm already on the third on in the series. I feel so amazing right now! And kinda cold. But that's probably cause I'm eating ice cream.. XD**

**Thanx: Thanks Shimaki-33 for reviewing Akatsuki Todd. The last paragraph was my favorite part too. It was so much fun to write! Thanx punjabbingphanatic for adding Akatsuki Todd to your Story Alert List.**


	2. 2 Hybrids, Hyperactivity, and A Liger Na

**Song: 'Taste Of Ink' by The Used**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 2 Hybrids, Hyperactivity, and A Liger Named Lea

"Tell me again why I can't come," Sasuke said as he help Naruto packed his bags. "I told you Sasuke," Naruto said. "You'll only slow me down by trying to have sex in every place you see fit. And I'm going to Europe. If you came I wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks." "I'm not that bad," Sasuke said.

"Yes you are!" Itachi said. "You're always trying to screw him in my room! That's why I had to get a lock!" "It's not my fault you have a cozy bed," Sasuke said pouting. "Don't worry Sasuke I'll be fine," Naruto said. "I'll email you once a week to let you know how I'm doing. Don't worry about me. Just be happy that you won't have to eat ramen for a few months." "Hn," Sasuke said as Naruto left. "How can I be happy without you..."

- - - -

"Kabuto do you think they'll hate me?" Naruto asked scared. "Why would you say that Naruto?" Kabuto asked. "Well I've been gone for a long time," Naruto said. "They might hate me for that." "Naruto, they don't hate you," Kabuto said. "They miss you. There's a big difference." "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Maybe I shouldn't go after all."

"It's too late," Kabuto said. "We're here." "Oh shit," Naruto said as he stared at the entrance to the secret compound. "Don't worry so much," Kabuto said. "No matter what Lea will always love you." "Oh yeah I forgot about Lea," Naruto said. "In that case lets go!"

- - - -

"Naruto you're back!!" Kimimaro cried as Naruto entered the compound. "Hey everyone Naruto's back!" "Naruto's back?!" "Where is he?!" "I can't believe Naruto's back!" "Naruto?!" "We missed you so much!!" "I told you they didn't hate you," Kabuto said. "I'm really glad you're right," Naruto said. "Now there's something I have to do." "What is that?" Kabuto asked. "Visit dad," Naruto said.

- - - -

"Dude get off of the roof and let go of the ramen," Kiba said into a loudspeaker. "Never!" Sasuke cried. "This is all I have left to remember him by!" "This is just as bad as the time we put Naruto on that no ramen diet," Shikamaru said. "What's going on?" Itachi asked approaching the group.

"Sasuke won't get off the roof cause we tried to take away his ramen," Shikamaru. "Sasuke get down here!" Itachi yelled. "You're making an idiot of yourself!" "Only if you tell them to leave me alone!!" Sasuke screamed. "Dude's gone insane," Kiba said.

"And to think we were gonna email Naruto," Shikamaru said. "But now it looks like we won't have time.""What?!" Sasuke jumping off the roof. "In that case let's go! We don't all day!!" "Fine just chillax," Kiba said.

- - - -

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Naruto asked as he kneeled beside his father's bed. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. It's just that I've been searching for a cure. I think I found one! Let's just hope it works." "Naruto," Orochimaru said. "Whether it works or not I want you to keep living your life to the fullest. Promise?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I promise." "What exactly is this cure?" Kabuto asked. "It's extremely risky," Naruto said. "But not as risky as trying to transfer his soul to a new body. My plan is to turn him into a hybrid. A snake hybrid to be exact." "What?!" Kabuto said. "How did you even learn about those?!"

"Does it really matter," Naruto said. "Look, since he suffers from a flesh eating disease he is doomed to die. But as a snake he can shed his skin. What we do is simply turn him into one and then remove all the diseased flesh. If my theory is correct then the snake DNA will make it so he can grow new flesh.

We just have to do this before the diseased flesh gets too deep." "Then we better start right away," Kabuto said. "Naruto, takes all your research and go to room 317. I'll gather everyone involved in this project and meet you there." "Got it," Naruto said and ran off to collect what was needed.

- - - -

"Guys I don't think we should send this," Shikamaru said looking the email over. "Why not?" Kiba asked. "Did you even read it?" Shikamaru said. "Just look at it. It's a mess."

Dear Naruto,

How's Europe? Send us some pics if you can. **NARUTO!! Are you dead? Did someone try to rape you? ANSWER ME!! **_Naruto, Sasuke's gone insane and is eating all the ramen. Tell him to stop before he gets fat._ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! NARUTO EATS RAMEN ALL THE TIME!!** Naruto, where did you put my painkillers. I need them. Now. **Druggy!** _Druggie!_ **Druggy is spelled with a 'y' you dumbshit. **_No it's not you PMSing psycho._ **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!** _You heard me. You're a gay PMSing psycho_. **DIE KIBA!!** Naruto, if you don't come back soon I'm killing myself. _By the way I ran out of my medication for the month._ You have one week to return before I shoot myself in the head.

Sincerely,

Shikamaru, _yo boy Kiba!_ and **Sasuke** _(who's really a woman. XD)_

**PS Kiba shall die in seven days.** _Who do you think you are, The Grudge?!_

PPS Naruto this is Itachi. If you don't return soon I'll have Hidan sacrifice them to his god, Jashin. They are getting on my last nerve. _Seven days._ **Go to hell Kiba!!** He's right Sasuke. If you two don't stop pissing me off in seven days I will kill you both.** Tobi is a good boy!! **_Hi un!!_

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kiba said.

- - - -

**A/N: Best ending ever!! For all of you waiting for the next chapter of Akatsuki Todd don't worry I'm writing it next. Seven days...**

**Thanx: Thankies Shimaki-33 for adding The Hidden Angel to your Favorite Stories list and reviewing. Thanks SUNTAN140 for adding The Hidden Angel to your Favorite Stories list. Thnx XSaphirexXxRoseX for adding The Hidden Angel to your Story Alert list. I love you all!!**


	3. 3 Leaving You Is The First Thing On My L

**Song: 'When It All Falls Apart' by The Veronicas**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 3 Leaving You Is The First Thing On My List Of Reasons For Suicide

"Does everyone understand what to do?" Naruto asked the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good then lets get started!" Everyone started working diligently and soon it was lunch time.

"If we keep working at this pace we'll be done within a few days!" Naruto said excitedly while sitting down to eat. "So I heard you got yourself a boyfriend," Kimimaro said. "Who is he? What's he like?" "His name is Sasuke," Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"And his has black hair, pale skin, and is a bastard. But he cares a lot for me." "If he's a bastard how do you know he really cares for you?" Tayuya asked. "We've been through a lot for each other," Naruto said. "Like what?" Kabuto asked.

"Well first one of Orochimaru's clones got out and turned me into an abusive alcoholic just so he could rape Sasuke," Naruto said. "Then some organization that my Latin teacher is a part of sent me to an asylum cause I'm a hybrid. Sasuke and two of my other friends traveled all the way to Sound to rescue me. They were planning on all of us running away to Suna."

"Wait a minute!" Kimimaro said. "How did you find out you were a hybrid?! And if you ran away to Suna what were you doing in Konoha?!" "You knew!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Orochimaru said he wanted to tell you when the time was right," Tayuya said. "But his disease took over before he could. We didn't say anything incase he lived." "Oh," Naruto said. "Well if that's the case I guess I can forgive you. Anyway the reason I'm not in Suna is because the secret organization and some other organization called the Akatsuki found us before we made it. And the person who told me was another hybrid named Gaara. I met him in the asylum. That's why we got caught. Because I met four others on the way so we were going at a slow pace."

"You met the Akatsuki and survived," Kabuto said. "How is that possible?" "Well they were really nice and said that I could live if I joined," Naruto said. "Which makes sense cause they needed to keep their secret a secret."

"Naruto," Kabuto said. "Do you remember the name of the group that caused Orochimaru to get his disease and are currently hunting him down?" "No," Naruto said. "I kinda forgot." "The group that's hunting him is called the Akatsuki," Kabuto said. "And the one that gave him the disease is named Itachi Uchiha."

- - - -

"Hey everyone come here!" Shikamaru said. "Naruto replied to our email!" Then within a few seconds everyone was at his side. "What does it say?" Sasuke asked trying to look over his shoulder. "I haven't opened it yet," Shikamaru said. "Open it, un!" Deidara cried. "Wait a minute," Kakashi said. "Let's hook up your laptop to the tv. Then we can all read it." After doing so Shikamaru opened the message and everyone stared in shock at what it said.

Dear Everyone,

Sorry I haven't been able to email you guys for a month. I've been really busy. Anyway I would like to let you all know that I am never coming back. It's too painful. Plus I have to do what's right fo my family. I'll miss you all dearly. Especially you Sasuke. I'll never stop loving you.

Goodbye Forever,

Naruto

"What the hell is going on?!" Kiba cried. "Naruto would never do something like this!! This has got to be a heartless prank!! Or maybe he was blackmailed!!"

"Or maybe he knew all along Orochimaru was his adoptive father," Gaara said. "That's impossible," Itachi said. "Not if you think about it," Gaara said. "Didn't this whole thing start when Naruto became an alcoholic? From what I heard Orochimaru gave him his first drink. Naruto isn't the type to take anything from people he barely knows even if he does see them everyday. What if he knows him and feels some loyalty towards him?"

"But why would he trust him after all that's happened?!" Sakura said. "Because it was a clone," Tsunade said. "Orochimaru has been trying to create the perfect clone for a while now. We think it's because he needs a new body for some reason. That's part of why we're hunting him down. Cloning is illegal."

"But still," Ino said. "Orochimaru has to have told Naruto something to make him abandon us. Naruto doesn't do things without a reason, even if it's stupid." "That's why we're going to hunt him down and find out why he left," Shikamaru said. "Why Naruto," Sasuke said tears building up in his eyes. "Why did you leave me?"

**A/N: OMG I feel so sad now!! I just wanna cry right now!! Note to self: Writing a sad story and listening to sad music is depressing. Why did I have to do this to Sasuke?! Why?! I'm gonna go write more while crying. Reviews make me less emo. So review!**

**Thanx: Thankies Ryuuzakiclay for adding The Fallen Angel to your Favorite Story list.**


	4. 4 A Heart Breaking And The Mind Snappin

**Song****: 'The River' by Good Charlotte**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 4 A heart Breaking And The Mind Snapping Are Chain Reactions

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kabuto asked. "Nothing," Naruto replied. "Naruto I know you're lying," Kabuto said. "You've been depressed for the past few days. What's up?" "I just miss them," Naruto said. "They were my friends. They saved me from myself. They were my family when you guys weren't there."

"Naruto," Kabuto said. "The only reason we weren't there was because we didn't know. We care for you and will do everything in our power not to hurt you. But you understand why we have to do this." "I know," Naruto said. "I just miss Sasuke. We risked everything for each other and now I'll never be able to see him again."

"Listen," Kabuto said. "If you want I can pull some string and try to make it so he can join us. That way you won't have to leave him. "That's impossible," Naruto said. "Because is full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's Itachi's younger brother."

- - - -

"Did you find him yet?" Itachi asked. "Almost," Shikamaru said. "It's just difficult because there seems to be some sort of barrier trying to prevent me access to any technology inside."

"I understand," Itachi said. "Just hurry. Sasuke seems to sinking into a deep depression." "Don't worry," Shikamaru said. "He'll be found by 10:00 tonight at the latest." "Good," Itachi said. "Because I'm really worried about Sasuke."

- - - -

"Why Naruto," Sasuke said to himself as he sat alone in his room. "Why did you leave me? I gave you the world. I changed my entire life for you. Was it not enough?" Then, taking the knife that lay next to him on his bed, he cut a enormous slash across his arm. "Is this what you want?" Sasuke cried.

"Do you want my blood?! My servitude?! You can come home now!! I'll do whatever you say!!" He then got up and put the bloodied knife away. "I'll bleed for you," Sasuke said, a look of insanity crossing his face. "I'll bleed for you every night. I love you. Naruto..."

- - - -

"Is everything ready?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded in unison. "Good," Naruto said. "Then begin the transformation." "Power on," Tayuya said. "Commencing transformation." "The snake DNA is combining nicely," Kimimaro said. "Naruto it's working!" "Transformation complete," a girl named Karin said. "Orochimaru is now a snake hybrid."

"Kimimaro, you and the others take a break," Kabuto said. "You deserve all it. Naruto and I will help Orochimaru get to the infirmary to begin the second part of the plan." "Got it," Kimimaro said and ran off with the others to spread the good news.

"Dad are you alright?" Naruto asked as he and Kabuto removed to binding that held Orochimaru down for the transformation. "Naruto, Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed. "What'sss going on?"

**A/N: Damn! I sure am writing a lot today! Well now I'm gonna go take a nap so toodles!**

**Thanx: Shimaki-33 for Reviewing Akatsuki Todd**


	5. 5 Changes Of Oblivion

**Song: 'Stronger' by Kanye West**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 5 Changes Of Oblivion

"This is one of the happiest days of my life," Naruto said as he watched Orochimaru leave the infirmary completely healed. It's a miracle," Kimimaro said. "He should be dead by now."

"It'sss not a miracle it'sss ssscience," Orochimaru said. "Seems as though he has a lisp," Kabuto said. "It doesn't really matter though. If it becomes a problem we'll deal with it later. Right now we have more important things to deal with."

"Like what?" Naruto asked. "Kabuto told me everything that happened," Orochimaru said. "We need to prepare for the worssst. Essspecially you."

- - - -

"Alright is everyone ready," Kakashi said staring at the group. "If by ready you mean 'ready to save Naruto and possibly die a horribly painful' then yes," Kiba said. "In that case let's move out!!" Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute," Itachi said. "Kakashi why are you acting like you're the leader of this mission?"

"Because I am,"Kakashi said."No you're not," Itachi said. "In almost every mission I've been in I've been the leader. The only times I haven't is when someone knew more about the mission then me or Pein was there."

"How about you two are co leaders," Kisame suggested."Fine," Itachi and Kakashi said. "Shikamaru tell us our destination," Itachi said.

"He's in the middle of a woods that's just a couple of miles from here," Shikamaru said. "But the woods is huge so it will take a week minimum." "Then we better get going," Sasuke said with a determined look on his face. "I'm not gonna lose him. Not again."

- - - -

"You've been eating ramen all this time haven't you," Kabuto said flatly. "How can you tell?" Naruto asked. "Well for starters you gained weight," Kabuto said. "Not that it's bad or anything cause you were kinda anorexic looking. Also you're moves have slowed down since the last time we spared. You know that stuff can kill you."

"Yeah I know," Naruto said. "It's just so quick and easy and addicting." "Well you're gonna have to stop eating it if you want to help us win against them," Kabuto said. "You're also gonna have to train harder them you have ever done in your entire life. You think you can do it?" "Yeah," Naruto said. "Whatever it takes I'm gonna protect my family."

**One Week Later**

"Here we are," Shikamaru said. "Does everyone remember the plan?" "Fuck the plan!" Sasuke said and took off at full speed towards the Venom hideout. But he never made because something stopped him.

Someone with blonde hair. Someone with orange fox ears and an orange tail. Someone with the bluest of eyes and whiskers on his face. "Naruto," Sasuke said breathlessly.

**A/N: I take forever to write something and I come out with a baby chapter. You all hate me now don't you? Well you shouldn't! And ya wanna know why? Cause it's a Baby Chapter of Doom!!**

**Thanx: Thanx Amaranthine Tsukuyomi for adding The Fallen Angel and The Lost Angel to your Favorite Stories list. Thanx Ryuuzakiclay for adding The Lost Angel to your Favorite Stories list and for adding me to your Favorite Authors list. Thanx Shimaki-33 for Reviewing three times. You are so kind! Thanx Artemide for adding The Hidden Angel to your Favorite Story list. Thanx Ryuuzakiclay for adding The Hidden Angel to your Favorite Stories List**.


	6. 6 Shame Causes Secrets And Secrets Caus

**Authors Note: I added a new paragraph to the last chapter**

** Song: 'Seven Days Of Lonely' by I NineThe Hidden Angel**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 6 Shame Causes Secrets And Secrets Cause Pain

"Naruto," Sasuke said breathlessly. "Is that you?" "Of course it is" Naruto spat with an animalistic sort of growl in it. "Now fight me Uchiha!"

"Naruto you're not well," Sasuke said. "Let us help you." "What do you know about being well?!" Naruto snarled. "My father has been sick for years!! Every since he saved me he's been fighting for his life!!" "So you knew!!" Sasuke cried. "You knew Orochimaru was

you're father all along!!" "Well duh!" Naruto said. "I'm not stupid! I don't take drinks from strangers. But that wasn't him. That was a clone. The real Orochimaru is in the medical

unit recovering from an operation that just saved his life!!" "Just because it was a clone doesn't mean it's nothing like him!!" Sasuke screamed. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" Naruto snarled

his eyes turning red. "HE SAVED ME FROM WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY SUICIDE!!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sasuke cried.

"When I was a baby my parents died," Naruto said. "I had no other living relatives so they sent me to a foster home. For years I lived in fear of that place. I wasn't allowed to go to school and if I didn't behave perfectly my foster parents beat me. One day I tried to tell someone.

They didn't believe me and when they left my foster parents set me on fire. I couldn't take it anymore, so then next day I shot them, all the other foster kids, and myself.

But when I woke up I wasn't in heaven. But I might as well have been because I was here, in the Venom lair. He raised me and ever since that day I've been trying to repay him.

And I have. You see long before he met me he got a flesh eating disease. But I cured him. Now all I have to do is kill your family and mine will be safe forever!!"

"Naruto I didn't know about all of that!!" Sasuke cried. "Nobody did!! But now that we know we can end all of this fighting!!" "I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto said.

"But that is only a sweet dream. But eventually we all have to wake from our slumbers and face reality. As long as Uchiha blood runs through your veins we can never be together."

"Why?!" Sasuke cried. "Why does my blood effect anything?!" "Because Sasuke," Naruto said. "It was your brother that inflicted him with the disease that nearly cost him his life."

- - - -

"Hurry Kabuto we don't have much time!" Orochimaru cried running towards the Venom entrance. "I'm so sorry sir," Kabuto said. "If only I knew then I would have never said that to him."

"It's okay," Orochimaru said. "I never did get to tell you the whole story of what had happened. I just hope we get there in time."

"Well, on a positive note your lisp is gone ," Kabuto said. "What have I told you about trying to look on the bright side," Orochimaru said. "Now run faster. The sooner we get there the better."

- - - -

"Itachi," Sasuke said. "Is this true?" "Sadly yes," Itachi said. "But what you both need to understand is that you don't know the whole story."

"Lies!" Naruto cried trembling. "And if there's one thing I hate it's a liar. Rapid fire!!" Suddenly he was creating fire with the snap of his fingers and aiming for the group of Akatsuki members.

"Everyone duck!!" Kisame said. "Where?!" Kiba asked unintentionally dodging balls of fire while looking for the duck. "I can't find it!" "I knew his short attention span would get us killed

one day," Shikamaru said. "Anyways, what the hell is going on?!" "He's unlocked his element," Kisame said. "You see each hybrid has an element.

Once unlocked then the only way you could defeat said hybrid is with a hybrid who unlocked his element sooner. The thing is that each animal can only have one element so the sooner you unlock it the better." "But wouldn't you run out of elements?" Sasuke asked. "No," Kisame said.

"You see each element has multiple animals. So basically you never run out." "How do you know all of this?" Kiba asked. "Simple," Kisame said.

"Because I am one of the most skilled hybrids in the world. Now stand back." "Wanna fight shark boy?" Naruto asked mockingly, a growl evident in his voice. "Bring it foxy," Kisame said.

"Stop!!" a voice screamed. Everyone turned to see who cried out and were surprised at what they saw. "Dad..." Naruto said.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've had drama club everyday this week. Look it's easier to read! w00t w00t!!**

**Thanx: Thanks ladyofwest for adding me to your Author Alert List. Thanx shirilyle for reviewing The Hidden Angel. Thanx deceiving fallen angel for reviewing Auditions. I have a story named The Fallen Angel. Thanks Shimaki-33 for adding Auditions to your Favorite Stories List and reviewing Auditions. Yay Mexico! I'm so sorry about the family death though. Thanks manic the hedgehog for reviewing The Fallen Angel. I took your advice! Thanks sasori-chibi for adding The Fallen Angel to your Favorite Story List, Story Alert List, adding me to your Favorite Authors List, and reviewing. Thanks ultimate-ninja-sarah for adding me to your Favorite Authors List.**

**A/N: Me sicky. When I got home from school I had a fever. I'm better now but I'm still sick. Ick!**


	7. 7 A Lost Love

**Song: 'Holiday' by Boys Like Girls**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 7 A Lost Love

"Naruto you have to stop this right now!" Orochimaru said. "What Kabuto said was wrong! I never got around to telling him the whole story so he misunderstood what I said!!" "Then what is the whole story?" Sasuke and Naruto asked. "Well it goes something like this..." Orochimaru said.

**FLASHBACK**

_It all began on my and Itachi's 5 year anniversary._ "Hey Itachi guess what today is!" Orochimaru cried as he glomped said man. "I don't know," Itachi said playfully. "It wouldn't happen to be our five year anniversary, now would it."

"Maybe," Orochimaru said kissing Itachi. "Even though it pains me to interrupt your little love-fest," Sasori said sarcastically. "But Pein wants to see you. He says it's important." "Damn!" Orochimaru said. "Guess we'll have to celebrate later then."

"Maybe not," Itachi said taking out a small box out from his bag. "Open it." "I wonder what it is," Orochimaru said tearing off the wrapping. "It's a gold chain!"

"With a snake charm," Itachi said. "And if you look closely you'll see that there are rubies for eyes." "Even though I'm not a girl," Orochimaru said with an annoyed look on his face. "I still love it." "Anyways we should get going," Itachi said turning his face to the side to hid his blush. "The sooner we see Pain the sooner we can leave."

_After that we ran to Pein's office because neither of us wanted a mission on out anniversary._ "I know it's your anniversary," Pein said when they were all in the room. "But I have a mission for you. It's easy but only you two can do it." "What's the mission?" Itachi asked. "It's a collection and assassination job," Pein said. "You just gotta get in, get the file, kill the guy, and get out. Konan will give you a file on the target and then I want you to go. Understood?"

"This sucks," Orochimaru said. "Don't worry," Pein said. "It'll be quick and easy. You two will still have time to celebrate." _Little did we know how wrong that statement was._

"Orochimaru are you okay?!" Itachi asked panic evident in his voice. "I'm not sure," Orochimaru said in a raspy voice. _You see when the target tried to escape Itachi tackled him, not know he had a poison gas bomb in his pocket. The bomb went flying and hit me head on. Noone else breathed in the gas so only I was affected._

"Orochimaru you're gonna be okay!!" Itachi said his voice shakey. "I'll contact the Akatsuki base and they'll sent somebody!! Everything will be fine!!" "No it won't," Orochimaru said. "I'm gonna die here and we both know it."

"Don't say that!!" Itachi cried tears welling up in his eyes. "It's not true!!" "Yes it is Itachi," Orochimaru said. "But I want you to know that I'll always love you." "Orochi," Itachi said and passionately kissed him for the last time.

"Now go Ita-kun," Orochimaru said his eyes slowly closing. "I don't want you to die with me." _The last thing I saw before I passed out was Itachi running off, crying, the alarms sounding all around us._

**END FLASHBACK**

"When I awoke I saw Kabuto," Orochimaru said ending his tale. "He said that he tried to save me, but in his efforts I flesh eating disease was created inside me."

"How did Kabuto know how to cure you?"Naruto asked. "My father was the one they were trying to kill," Kabuto said. "He forced me to work around dangerous and unstable chemicals since I was very young." "When I heard that I decided to spend whatever days I had left creating a place where children in the worst kinds of situations could be safe," Orochimaru said.

"If that's the case then why is the Akasuki out to kill you?" Sasuke asked. "Sasori did research to learn more about the drug," Kisame said. "He learned that's it's fatal and starts by destroying the mind. Since he was so strong he was put at the top of the hit list."

"But now that we know this we can go tell Pein, Konan, and Tsunade!" Kiba exclaimed. "Then they can drop the charged and everything can be as it was only better!"

"I'm sorry Kiba but that's impossible," Naruto said. "We're enemies by fate. All of us." "He's right," Orochimaru said looking directly at Itachi. "I broke the law several times. There is no way I can be allowed to live."

"Sir I just got word that it's time to go," Kabuto said. "Everyone and everything important is on there was to Sound." "Alright," Orochimaru said. "Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes dad," Naruto said. "Wait!" Sasuke and Itachi cried. "Goodbye my love," Orochimaru and Naruto to said as Kabuto released a smoke bomb. And then there was nothing. Nothing but the group of Akatsuki members staring at the empty spot that was Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Naruto.

"They're gone..." Shikamaru said in shock.

**A/N: Cliff hanger!! I loved writing this chapter so much! Although now I wanna cry. Oh well, writing the next chapter will cheer me up! But I have a few things to say before I do anymore writing. First off I'm writing and ItaDei story inspired by a Hannah Montana son called Nobody's Perfect. That is both the name of the song and the story. Second I was thinking about learning and how to draw manga and turn this into a doujinshi, aka comic story thing. Finally I would like to say that once finals are over and it's almost summer you can expect a lot more. Nifty!**

**Thanx: Thanks Shimaki-33 for reviewing Akatsuki Todd. And I'll ask Kakuzu if I can get you a copy! XD And that's it cause it seems nobody likes me.**


	8. 8 It's Not Over Yet

**Song: 'Knowing Me Knowing You' by ABBA**

_The Hidden Angel_

Chapter 8 It's Not Over Yet...

"Come on Sasuke," Kiba said. "Staring at his seat isn't gonna make him come back." "He's right," Gaara said while staring at the same spot. Time passed since Naruto left their lives forever and soon summer vacation ended.

Everyone involved in the asylum incident was enrolled in some type of schooling and things started to take their course to what would be the normalcy for the rest of their lives. Or so they thought... "Look here you credulous half-witted bird brained dog boy cretin!" Sasuke said with a sharpness to his tongue.

"You don't know shit about us so I suggest you shut your god damn mouth!!" "Sasuke..." a voice cried. It was faint, but everyone picked up on it for they knew who it belonged to. "I heard you weren't going to be here this year," Naruto cried almost inaudibly, tears brimming his eyes.

"I heard you were going to a different college. Too many memories..." "Well you heard wrong," Sasuke said in a tone that burned with pain and hatred. And that's all it took to sent Naruto running through the courtyard and to his next class crying. "Naruto wait!" Sasuke cried and the collapsed and the ground dejectedly. "What just happened here?" Kiba asked. "I'm not sure Kiba," Shikamaru said. "I'm just not sure."

- - - -

"Itachi get out of there, un!!" Deidara cried banging on the raven's bedroom door. "It's been a week since you saw him so get the fuck up, un!!" "No!!" Itachi screamed. "This is fucking bullshit," Hidan said. "Why doesn't he quit being a god damn emo pussy and fucking get out of bed."

"He ran into his ex boyfriend that he's still crazy about," Sasori said. "I'm pretty sure he has the right to sulk." "Yeah well this is too much un," Deidara said. "Itachi get out now!!" "No!!" Itachi cried. "You'll never guess who we ran into at LVC!" Kiba said running down the hallway towards the group.

"Who?" Kakuzu asked. "Naruto," Gaara said. "What?!" Itachi cried slamming open the door. "Yeah," Shikamaru said. "He said that he heard a rumor that Sasuke wasn't going so he applied for this year. Now Sasuke's in his room crying his eyes out."

"Sounds familiar," Hidan said looking at Itachi. "I'll go talk to him Itachi said and ran off. "I hope things turn out okay,"Kiba said. "I'm sick of everything getting so screwed up all the time." "Me too," Sasori said. "For both their sakes."

- - - -

"Sasuke open up," Itachi said standing outside his brother's door. "It's me, Itachi." Sasuke opened his bedroom door. His tear stained eyes betraying him, revealing what he'd rather hide. "Itachi," Sasuke said. "Make it stop. Make the pain stop." "If knew how to do that then I wouldn't be hurting myself," Itachi said walking into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Why does everything have to be so hard for us?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to Itachi. "I don't know," Itachi said. "I've been searching my whole life for the answer to that question. But don't worry I'll always be there for you." "Really?" Sasuke said. "Prove it."

**A/N: Yeah I'm into old school. No biggie. Should I start a new story with the next chapter or keep it as the same story. If I make it a new one it will be called The Toxic Angel. MOOSE!!**


End file.
